Muani Tribe
The Muani are a tribe of human women who live in the woodlands of Lenmana. Existing for over 200 years, the tribe has changed little since its inception, and remains rooted in druidcraft, hunting, and the slaying of their sworn enemies, the orcs on Flouna. Despite their hatred of the orcs, much of their way of life was adopted from them, including their frequent use of barbarians and their primary language being orcish. Background About 200 years ago, a group human settlers foraged deep into orc territory and made a human village near the shore. This was a very advantageous position, as ships that needed to travel would often need to stop here, and because of this the people were very prosperous in trading goods. But despite their defenses, this town of nearly 500 inhabitants was violently attacked by the Blackhand tribe of orcs. Nearly half the town was slaughtered, and the rest were bound and carried off into the woods to be the orc’s slaves. Life was very hard as the orcs used the humans for much of the manual labor. Eventually, one of the men of the village rose up and in secret formed a resistance. They fought back against the their orc oppressors, even killing the orc chieftain, but they were put down before they could free their fellow slaves. The chieftain’s son took control of the tribe, and to punish the humans and ensure such a rebellion never happened again he ordered that all the human males, of all ages, be slain. Grieving for the loss of their sons, fathers and husbands, the remaining humans turned to the gods for deliverance. One of the women, Melena Arkouda, a priestess of Lenmana, prayed for the strength to deliver her people, and visited by the goddess in a vision. Lenmana told her that she would give Melena the strength to defeat the orcs, as the orcs had desecrated her forest and harmed the wildlife therein. In exchange, the people would have to vow to stay in the forest and preserve its beauty. Lenmana would also teach them how to survive in the wild, and give them the means by which to procreate. Melena of course agreed, and with the blessing of her goddess began to form a rebellion. This rebellion was one that the orcs certainly didn’t expect. They were driven and scattered, the men and women warriors of the village being slain, and the children either retreating deep into the woods or being captured. The Blackhand tribe was put down, and the women had their freedom. The orc children were not allowed to remain a part of the tribe, but Panra, one of the human women and a druid, used her connections to find other orc druids in the woodlands who would take the children in. Melena was made the leader of the women, and she served in that role until she died and passed the position to Panra. Panra, as a druid, aged slowly, and is still the leader of the human tribe to this day.